


A rum and Coke

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: Lapis has been abused all her life from her father and decided to go to the bar after being kicked out.





	A rum and Coke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a quick story of an idea I had hope you all like it. Most likely a one shot.

                “ _You’re worthless_ ,” an alcohol infused voice sounds through her head. A weary mirage of a raised fist plastered in her mind.

                “ _God I can’t believe I raised scum like you.”_ Another memory played through her head. Exasperated she took a breath and opened her eyes to push the door open ahead of her. A crummy bar was laid in her path and the only thought in her mind were beer cans that lined her houses floor.

                _Fuck him._

                “ _You’re gonna turn our just like me, a fucking failure and the second you think otherwise life is gonna kick your ass missy.”_

                _Fuck… him…_ Her mind retorted weaker, she wound up shaking her head as if to refute the thoughts even further. _You’re drinking because you want to meet someone… not because you’re like him…_ She told herself as she approached the bar, she wore a thick black coat that could conceal several packs of smokes, half of which were empty.

                “Hey bar tender, you have a customer here!” she yelled towards a man slowly making his way over. “A rum and coke.” _God dammit where are my manners._

                The man obliged and went off, Lazuli regretted her harsh tone and decided the only way to forget her words were with more drinks.

                “Hey can I also get some shots of vodka.” _Let me forget the day dammit._ While she was busy drowning her day away another person happened to fumble onto the stool beside her. Not paying any mind she continued watching the dark wooden surface in front of her, hoping that at some point of looking at it her day would disappear.

                “Hey bartender can I get a freaking rum and coke.” The person beside Lapis had a similar tone of annoyance. _What’s her fucking issue?_ Lapis asked herself while downing another shot, it burned and tasted like shit. Her body curled into itself in protest.

                “Just one second mam.” The bartender kindly responded, _man this must not be his night._ Finally Lapis lifted her head to steal a glance at the girl sitting beside her. She was dressed in a suit with a mass of blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, she held a strong gaze at the wall past the bartender. Matching her sight Lapis just saw thousands of bottles held on the shelf in the back, nothing impressive for a bar.

                “Uh… Thanks.” The stranger responded with receiving her drink, she still had that edge to her words but it was clear she was trying. _Hah, what a fucking mess…_ Lapis laughed to herself as she realized that they mirrored each other in actions at the very least.

                “ _Just fucking kill yourself already! You’ve been nothing but a fucking whore all your life the least you could do is leave me the fuck alone!” Thanks dad,_ Lapis remembered that voice shouting at her, that was the best present for her 16 th birthday. With those thoughts crashing through her head she let her body decide what she’d do next.

                With every ounce of energy fleeting she let her skull fall into the bar, with a light ‘bang’ noise as impact, she laid on her arms and hand. This forced her vision to look at the blonde but at least she wasn’t an ugly sight to behold. Maybe a minute went by and Lapis realized something, her gaze had been found out. The blonde was constantly give brief glances to check and yes Lapis was still watching her.

                “What’s your issue?” The blonde asked dripping contempt into each word she shot out. _Oh this bitch is asking for it._ Lapis began raising herself till she realized that was something that she’d been taught to do over years. The situation set in and she found herself weak on her knees and her fight not even in her stance. Both of them stood from their seats eyes watching over each other.

                “My issue? There’s lots there kid.” Lapis spat down at the shorter person, retracting her hands till they laid at her side.

                “Oh apparently, you wouldn’t be in this shit hole otherwise.”  The short girl crudely spoke back, while also taking a step forward. Her hand reached up to grab onto the front of Lapis’ black coat and Lapis let it.  With her collar pulling downward Lapis resisted it harshly.

                “Neither would you, fucking bitch let go of me,” Lapis shouted towards the girl. Watching the blondes’ side and she noticed a fist being tightened, _such small hands._ “I’m just here to have a couple drinks and drown out the shitty day I had okay?”  That seemed to lighten the mood, as Lapis felt her collar be freed and was able to stand straight up, she was too tired for this shit.

                “A shitty day? Yeah right, you don’t even know the meaning of a shitty day.” The smaller girl said before turning back to her stool and taking sips of her drink.     

                “Believe me I know a shitty day when I see one, what’s your issue?” Lapis retorted with her voice growing more agitated by the second.

                “My issue? Well it doesn’t concern you!” The girl yelled and slammed down the rest of her mixed drink, afterwards she looked like she was in pain. _Clearly doesn’t drink all that much._

                “You’re making it my concern with all your shouting at me over nothing,” Lapis dryly responded. Both of them were back to sitting down and Lapis realized that there were quite a few shots of vodka at her disposal. “Hey bartender can I have a sprite or something.” Quickly a sprite was placed in front of her, likely costing three times the cost of if she bought it at the store.

                “You were staring at me? Anyways I just got some bad news today… It’s just fucking loaded okay?” The girl was nearly yelling out the last part.

                “You two if you don’t calm down I’m going to have to kick you out…” The bartender nervously said, to which Lapis mindlessly nodded and waved her hand as if to shoo him away. Lapis looked back down to her drinks and released a long sigh.

                “Here’s to today I guess.” Lapis pushed over one of her shots and lifted it to the air. A nice ‘ting’ of glass sounded quickly as they hit their drinks together.

                “Wow thanks.” After they each chugged it the blonde wound up coughing over the table for a moment. “Tastes like shit.” Both their voices held edges of sarcasm.

                “They all do.” The bar smelt of cigarettes and spilt beer and was so familiar she wanted to cry. ‘tsk’ Lapis let out as her mind continued to get trapped in its own circle of thoughts, Regret, pain and the desire to die.

                “So why are you here?” The blonde asked mindlessly swirling the few drops left in the shot glass. There was always a drop or so that didn’t leave and that was like Lapis’ life, she could only take so much but she’d never leave… _I’m worthless,_ she felt so small sometimes.

                “My dad kicked me out… sort of.” Lapis mindlessly spoke, half entranced by the spinning cup and as if she could muster up the strength to move her eyes away.

                “Oh… not a good relationship?” _Oh it’s great he’s beat me, he berates me at every chance fuck the mother fucker even…_

                “No… What about you… Are you close with your family?” Lapis asked, slowly draining another cup of the vicious liquid.

                “I thought I was close to my dad… sometimes you just don’t know someone though.” Lapis slowly passed another few shots over from her tray. “What?”

                “Just take them, no way in hell I’m finishing this whole thing by myself, my stomachs empty once this shit hits I’m going to be out.”

                “Oh… okay. So why are you here if your dad kicked you out? Shouldn’t you be staying at a friends or some shit?”

                “Because I don’t have many and even then I just feel bad alright?” Lapis let out, she knew the first few shots were hitting her because she wouldn’t have spoken otherwise. “ _No one loves you! Not even your fucking whore of a mother, why do you think she left.”_

                “What do you have to feel bad about?” The blonde let out in confusion.

                “Because I’m fucking awful! I’m a waste of space dammit is that what you wanted to hear? Why the fuck else would I be wasting away here?” Lapis had lost it, she let her emotions steam the room, she let her hand clench so hard that any second blood could spill. She left her heart so frail that a gentle breeze could break it, her eyes were dampening.

                “Why would you say that? Everyone’s a wa…” The blonde cut herself off and began looking away. “Why do you say that?”  
                “Because that’s all I hear anyways, at home, at work, friends and family doesn’t matter I’m just like him!” Lapis yelled out the last part a few tears actually streaming down her face. Taking in a deep breath she planted her face into her arms once again.

                “Him?” The blonde questioned and Lapis felt a light hand touch her shoulder briefly before it disappeared.

                “My dad, everywhere I go people say I’m going to be just like him because that’s how I was raised. He was trash at parenting so I’m going to be trash myself.”

                “Well that’s horseshit. If you’ve recognized that you’re different than I don’t see why you couldn’t change yourself.” Cutting her vision free of her pale arm she looked up, the blonde wasn’t looking over at her either.

                “What’s it matter, they all see me this way regardless.”

                “That’s fair… I know what it’s like to have people see you a certain way.” The blonde murmured her voice sounding particularly frail. “Maybe a fresh start would help then?”

                “If only… I wouldn’t survive out there, he keeps me saf…” Lapis couldn’t do it, that word felt like a large lump of coal scratching through her throat. It’s what she believed but there was no way to say it aloud. “The other day…” Lapis was a miserably sad drunk and she knew it, her thoughts were rampant now. “I went to the store and the cashier started shouting at me about my dad and berating me when I wanted a drink, calling me and alcoholic and that shit.”           

                “I mean, they’re still willing to talk to you though. You don’t deserve that and regardless of what they say they don’t know you…”

                “Okay if we’re going to talk and not beat the shit out of each other what’s your name? I’m Lapis Lazuli.”

                “Peridot…” She remained silent after saying her first name, her view and went to the floor. She became so submissive in the way she looked, her shoulders slumped and her eyes went to the ground

                “So why are you here then?”

                “My dad just died…” _Holy shit._ Lapis felt the air get stiff, as if time had stopped and her heart had melted. Slightly drawn back she lost her composure and began stuttering on her response.

                “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

                “Well he deserved it I guess. I think I’ve drunken too much maybe.”

                “Why did he deserve it?” Utilizing every ounce of her backbone Lapis looked at Peridot’s face and noticed something, her eyes were red underneath along with a layer of black.

                “My last name is… Eris” Everything connected now and Lapis realized this was the daughter of a serial killer. One that was put away a year ago and designated to be put to death, she heard about him from the moments her dad was watching the news. Especially in a smaller town, news like that spreads like wildfire.

                “Oh…”

                “So that whole thing about others talking badly about you, I can kind of completely understand. Although in my case they don’t say anything to my face. You can leave now if you want I understand.” Peridot’s words sounded so resigned to the fact that Lapis would leave.  

                “But like you said… You’re not him.”

                “Yeah but what if I end up like him huh?” Peridot shouted her those words back and her head was slightly shaking.

                “You… won’t,” Lapis weakly replied. She didn’t know the truth, in her mind she was already becoming her father so what would stop a stranger but part of her didn’t want to give in for both their sakes.

                “Sometimes I notice myself doing things that he did to ease others, I didn’t understand why he was so good around people but once he got caught everything made sense and now I’m by myself!” Peridot was tightly gripping her own jacket that held her and she looked small. Lapis took all of her courage down with a shot and reached forward towards the blonde, lightly placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

                “You lived with him so of course you’ll pick up some of his traits but… Even then you’re still different…” Those words felt heavy as she spoke them, she didn’t know whether she believed her own mouth or not but the room was heavy and they felt as if they were the only ones in it. “Have you hurt anyone?”

                “No… but they all keep their distance because they’re just scared of me.”

                “Well fuck them! They don’t matter, if they’re not willing to get close to you then they don’t matter!” Lapis shouted those words harshly, she let it slide out her mouth and started to feel as if she was on a roll.

                “I guess but are you scared of me?” The only sound in the room was the chatter of the bartender with a few other clients but to Lapis those didn’t reach her ears.

                “Scared? Maybe that you can’t handle your alcohol… Let’s finish these drinks.” She passed two more and left them with even amounts. Lapis tried to smile but her eyes still felt heavy from her previous tears but even so she tried. Turning up the sides of her lips and opening the lead filled eyelids so that she could look around.

                “Alright Mrs. Empty stomach.” Together they finished their shots and began bad mouthing the tastes instantly. “I guess this wasn’t too bad.”

                “Yeah… I’m just glad you don’t know my dad…”

                “Well if it doesn’t matter for mine then trust me I could care less.” Peridot spoke soon enough the night had turned from a dark blue that could be left as a bruise to a pale pink that could be color added back into one’s life.

                “I guess I should probably head back home.” Lapis spoke meekly and turned her gaze as she pulled out her phone. “Maybe we could talk a little bit more sometime. I… It’s a breath of fresh air when someone doesn’t judge me.”

                “Well you aren’t scared of me… that sort of means the world. I just got a new phone… had people harassing me and I don’t remember the number…” Lapis felt her heart drop as she heard this, it felt like an excuse for them to not befriend each other. “That phones at home so uh… since you don’t have a place to stay did you want to stay the night with me?”

                “Ohhh. Ohh! I thought you were just trying to get rid of me.” Lapis laughed at her own stupid thoughts.

                “What no!”

                “Uh sure. That’s so fucking nice of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at adojoa.tumblr.com I occasionally do requests and such. Tell me what you thought of the story.


End file.
